Presented are methods that enable linearly-polarized ground terminals to access circularly-polarized channels through wavefront multiplexing techniques. This invention comprises conventional ground terminals, a unique polarization alignment processor on the transmitting side and feedback channel. As a result of this invention, teleport operators can gain greater flexibility in how they manage their assets, and so can users in how they access available communication resources.
This invention also relates to methods that annul the interference of undesired circularly-polarized signals to the intended channel. A probing signal known to feedback terminals is exploited such that the differentials in signal propagation paths can be equalized by the unique polarization alignment processor and the interference due to undesired signals is annulled.